Just Like the First Time I Saw You
by Satsugai Uchiha
Summary: RoyXEd When Ed attempts another human transmutation, and things go awry once more, who will be there to save him this time? After things settle down, things start to show between the shrimp and the pompous colonel. What are these feelings I get
1. 1The Unexpected Rescue

Authors Notes: Well, I'd just like to thank Animyth for betaing this story, and giving me encouragement while I was in the process of writing. So thanks very much. Go read her RoyXEd fic too. Tis great! Anyways, this is RoyXEd, from Full Metal Alchemist, it was meant to be a one shot, but it kinda became more than that. So enjoy, and if you'd be so kind, leave a review. Disclaimer: I don't own them, just own this fic. XD

Just Like the First Time I Saw You Ch. 1 

"This is it Al..." Edward Elric stared down at his expertly assembled transmutation circle.

The teen alchemist had been working for hours now, refusing to make any mistakes or leave out any details. Sitting down for a short break, the eldest brother contemplated his morning. Ed had gone for a visit to Roy's office first thing that day.

"Colonel!" Ed nearly destroyed the door on his way in to headquarters. Bypassing a Hughes who showered him with photos of his daughter, and Hawkeye who was buried under a stack of papers.

"What is it FullMetal?" Ed stood before the cocky colonel, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Brother…?" Al crept into the room afraid of what his wreaking ball of a brother had done now.

"Good Al, you're here…now I can get to business."

Ed looked at them both seriously. "Colonel, I have an announcement…" Mustang raised an eyebrow at the unusually serious teen.

"Tonight, I plan...to get our bodies back." Ed looked at the floor defiantly, as if it was the only thing tangible in the whole room.

Al whimpered in the back of the office. There was silence for a long period.

Mustang stood up violently and walked around his desk to stand in front of FullMetal. His fingers twitched angrily as he tried with all willpower not to crispify the boy.

"Edward…" The boy looked up defiantly.

"I forbid it." Mustang began flicking his fingers together, creating sparks, and pacing around the room.

Ed glared angrily "What? You can't just order me around like some…like some dog."

Ed's eyes were as piercing as Mustang's as the colonel walked closer to Ed.

"There's more to my refusal you'll ever know Ed…now go." The colonel turned around to look out his office window at the sparkling sky.

"You're a pain in the ass! Why did I even bother coming here?" Ed kicked the door open once again and began stalking down the hallways, back to his house.

"Brother!" Al sighed sadly and started towards the door when he heard Mustang.

"Elric…if he tries anything..." The colonel trailed off, unsure if he was sounding foolish.

He scribbled something down on a sheet of paper, and placed it into Al's hand. Al nodded and proceeded to chase after his fuming brother.

"This is it Al…" Edward Elric glanced around the dimly lit room searching for the hunk of metal that housed his brother's soul.

"Al..?" Ed slumped to the ground tired and stressed. Determined to complete what he started. Ed sat up again and took one last look at his transmutation circle.

"Ok…here we go." He whispered.

Ed placed his hands on the edge of the circle, and focused his energy. The circle began to glow in a pleasant blue color. Air swirled around the room, creating a vortex of energy.

'This is it.' Ed thought, getting one last feel of the automail arm he had been using for years now. Suddenly the glowing turned a violent red and Ed's eyes widened at the familiar scene.

"Oh hell..."

Outside, Alphonse Elric's metal body could be heard clanking down the street at nearly midnight. Al looked desperately at the house numbers looking back at the sheet of paper for one last check. He stopped with a clatter in front of Mustang's house, looking up at the door. A light was on in the window, so Al walked closer and knocked. One worried and stressed Roy Mustang opened the door, realization spreading fear across his features.

"Al…" He said.

Mustang turned around and grabbed his coat, seeing the dark clouds forming over the moon. Roy didn't bother to ask questions as they ran down streets twisting and turning. Al seemed confused at the unfamiliar scenery. The teens had finally bought a house and decided to settle down a while after all their searching for the stone.

Al however, seemed to be lost. Roy took the initiative to lead them to the house. Roy blushed as he realized what this would mean to the younger Elric.

Roy had walked this path many nights on his quest to console his ever thinking mind. He often found himself at the window of FullMetal, gazing with blank eyes at the sleeping boy, who seemed just as troubled in his sleep as Mustang was.

The colonel looked up at the sky and felt icy droplets on his skin.

'Just great…' He thought. The two were halfway to the house by the time it began to pour icy rain. They arrived at the door, soaked and desperate. Al fumbled through the door towards the research room where the brothers did all their experiments and research.

"Brother!" Al ran forward and kneeled next to Ed, who lay bleeding and unconscious next to his transmutation circle. His body was still intact but his shirt was gone, and there was a large gash running from the top of his stomach to his waist, and several cuts elsewhere on his body.

There was blood everywhere, even on the walls. Roy ran into the room and collapsed next to the boy.

"Edward!" Roy pulled him into his arms, clutching the boy to his chest.

"Al, get bandages quick!" Even when worried, the colonel was a great leader. Al ran out of the room in search of bandages.

"Edward….speak, say something." Roy softly shook the limp teen.

Ed's beautiful honey colored hair was splayed messily across Roy's arm, and his shirt was now soaking with blood. Roy nearly cried when he say Ed's eyes fluttering open. The teen looked confused for a second, but the pain brought him back to reality as he looked blurrily up at the dark haired man clutching him.

"Mustang?" He murmured softly as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"Yea Ed, it's me." Mustang swore he saw a small smile before Ed grimaced at the pain in his body. Al came running back into the room loaded with bandages, hot water, and towels.

"Is he..." Al's voice shook as he looked down at his brother.

"No." Mustang looked up and gave Al a shaky smile. He stood up, still holding Ed, and asked for the direction of Ed's bedroom. Al led them into a medium sized room that was mostly barren accept for the books strewn across the floor, and the letters from Winry on his desk.

Roy placed the unconscious alchemist onto his bed, and motioned for Al to set the bandages, towels, and water beside him. Roy sighed when he looked at the bloodstained clothes.

"Er...Al…could you possible…uh…" Roy blushed furiously. 'Oh for heavens sake!' Roy thought to himself. 'It's just the pipsqueak! Just get it over with!'

"I'm going to go make some coffee for you Colonel Mustang, you seem really tired…" With that Al left the room, and Roy was left embarrassed and paranoid next to the still unattended Ed.

"Ok Mustang…you can do this." Roy stared down at the now clothes less Edward who wore nothing but boxers.

The colonel looked drastically to the towels. He grabbed one slowly and dipped it into the water. Still blushing, and shaking slightly, he began to mop up the blood that covered Ed's body. Roy ran the cloth over the teen's abs, feeling the tenseness of Ed's body, even in sleep.

He kept washing. Roy's hand twitched violently when Ed arched his back into Mustang's touch.

"Please stop doing that Ed…for the love of alchemy..." Roy was disheveled and thoroughly stressed out by the time Al came back with coffee.

"You did good colonel." Al observed Ed's now clean body.

"Do you need help with the bandages?" He asked.

"Sure." Roy held the coffee mug up to hip lips, the coffee burned, but not as much as his cheeks were.

Al moved over to Ed's bedside, and held up the bandages.

"You hold him, and I'll wrap these around him." Al said innocently. Roy nodded and stood up, precariously walking to the bedside.

"Hold him by the waist so he doesn't flop over!" Al seemed terrified of the lacerations covering his brother's body. His voice whined in fear. He didn't know where to start.

Roy watched as Al slowly started to apply the bandages to the flush body of Edward. Roy tried to distract himself with anything and everything, just as long as he didn't concentrate on the feverish flesh beneath his fingers.

When the youngest brother was done, he grabbed the blood-stained towels and clanked out the door. Roy was given his first look at the newly bandaged teen. He gently stood up and lay Ed down slowly back onto his bed. Roy's eyes furrowed at the sight of the boy lying there.

"I should be angry with you." He whispered.

"In fact, I should be furious; you disobeyed a direct order from your colonel. I'm not though. I should have kept you in my office all day. Really, it's my fault this happened. You're a stubborn kid FullMetal, I'll give you that much."

Mustang laughed a bit. Reaching out his hand, he brushed the hair out of Ed's eyes, allowing him a view of the beautiful lashes that covered FullMetal's eyes. Roy shook his head sadly. Mustang stood up carefully, giving one last glance to the boy, and walked out of the room.

"I made you some more coffee." Al offered a steaming cup of caffeine.

"Thanks Al." The man gave a weary smile. Sipping the coffee, Roy fidgeted nervously.

"He'll be ok now Al." Roy looked across the table, setting down his mug. Al nodded.

"Thanks for the help. If I couldn't have come to you, He'd probably be dead." Mustang shook his head.

"You're the one who did most of the work." Mustang looked out the open window; it was still pouring outside, and a cool draft wafted through the screen.

Alphonse sighed heavily. "I'm tired, I think I'll go lay down." With that, Al stood up and headed towards his bedroom.

"I'll keep watch on him…" The colonel yawned widely.

"If he wakes up, I'll come get you." Al nodded and walked off.

Mustang sat staring out the window, and sipping coffee for what seemed like hours. He yawned again. Setting his mug down, he rested his head on the table. Slowly he drifted off, dreaming dark dreams of screams engulfed in flames.

Sometime around six a.m., the colonel woke up with a quick jerky reflex. Squinting, he cast his eyes in the direction of Edward's door. A flash of honey hair, and there was nothing. Looking around for the cause of his abrupt awakening, Mustang observed a heavy blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He recalled an open window, and a cool breeze, but never a blanket. Roy stood up and looked at the clock. Stretching his arms and legs; he listened for noises coming from the house.

If Ed was awake, he wasn't making it known. Folding up the blanket, Roy grabbed his coat, and walked out the door.

A day passed, and there was no news from the Elric estate. Roy grumbled as he listened to Hughes on the phone, chattering on about his baby girl. The Flame's fingers clicked angrily, and his eye twitched in rapid succession. He even observed Hawkeye casually sneaking out of the room, trying to evade the colonel's wrath.

"Hughes!" Roy growled. "Would you _please_ stop absorbing the phone line? This is the third time today!"

Hughes cooed at the other end of the phone line, not caring a word about what the colonel had to say.

"She's sooooo precious Roy!" The commander swore he heard a giggle.

"Hughes, I have an errand to run, call Hawkeye, she'll care…erm, I mean listen." With that, Roy hung up, and headed towards the door. Stepping outside of the office building that was central command, Mustang made his way casually down the street.

Mustang knocked loudly on the door, hoping that the noise would reach the two brothers.

'Knowing Ed, he's probably in the library researching again.' Mustang grumbled. The boy didn't know when to quit. He knocked again when there was no answer. Waiting a few more seconds, the impatient Mustang opened the door slowly.

"Anybody home?" He called. More silence. He made his way into the kitchen where he had fallen asleep on the table. There was a scrap of paper lying on the edge; Mustang picked it up. It read, "Brother, if you wake up before I get home, I went to the library. Be back soon, Al"

Roy stared. "If you wake up?" He looked in the direction of Ed's partially open door. Knowing he couldn't stop himself, he strode casually over to the door, slowly peeking in. Sunshine fell through Ed's window, caressing his features, as the boy lay on his bed, asleep.

"Edward?" Roy asked softly.

"You awake?"

There was no response. Opening the door wider, Roy walked to the boy's room. Grabbing a chair, he sat next to the bed, staring intently at the sleeping teen.

He leaned closer, examining the fresh bandages, and the sunken face. Roy sighed heavily.

"It's not healthy to be like this you know."

Again, the colonel reached out, brushing the bangs away from the face of FullMetal. Ed stirred slightly, making a soft groaning noise, as he stretched under the covers. Opening his eyes, he blinked sleepily, focusing in on Roy, the last person he expected to see.

"Colonel?" Roy foolishly smiled.

"Uh, what are you doing here? What time is it?" Ed scanned the room, shielding his eyes as he looked out the window.

"Glad to see you're awake." Mustang said. He looked at the honey colored eyes that stared at his black ones, as they searched for answers even he could not answer.

"Colonel…about the…I'm sorry." Ed looked down, shame written on his face. He grimaced and clutched is chest where a spot of blood leaked onto the bandages.

"You're so irresponsible. What are you going to do when there's nobody there to protect you from yourself Edward?" Roy shook his head, anger boiling up again, or was it concern? Ed's eye twitched.

"Well maybe you should just stop treating me like some stupid kid! I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!" Ed flung himself out of bed, only to land painfully on the floor.

"Watch it Ed." Roy stood up, and crouched beside the pissed teen.

"I know you're headstrong, but you can't keep putting yourself through this." Roy's eyes brows nit together, a concerned frown showed blatantly on his features. Ed growled, and tried to stand up, only to fall and be caught in the arms of Mustang. Roy blushed as he held the conscious and barely clothed teen in his arms. An awkward silence passed, and Ed started blushing too, both men stood precariously in each other's arms.

"Uh..." Ed twitched slightly. He looked up to catch the colonel's eyes dusted with unshed tears.

"I was worried about you FullMetal; don't ever try anything that stupid again. It's and order! I've lost too many men to foolish incidents and unrealistic dreams. Give it up." He barked. Mustang released Ed from his grip, and headed towards the open door. He breathed a heavy sigh, as he stepped out of the room. He did not want to know what had just happened. Mustang opened the door, and stepped out into the street, wondering just where he should go now.

Ed stood dumbstruck beside his bed, swaying slightly. "Colonel…" He whispered.

Breaking from his daze he looked around the room. Grabbing his pants and shirt, he dressed quickly and ran out the door after Mustang, ignoring the pain in his chest.

Ed stepped outside, and looked down the street. There was no sign of the colonel anywhere. Ed kicked at the gravel under his feet, debating with himself whether or not he was well enough to venture after the colonel.

"To hell with it." Ed turned around and walked back inside, fury boiling in his mind at the arrogance of Mustang.

Roy kept walking. He was too stressed to go back to the office, and home seemed like an illusion. Instead, Mustang made his way to his favorite neon sign. He stepped in, hearing the soft music playing and the reek of alcohol; it somehow comforted him. He walked to the bar, and took a seat on a stool. He motioned to the bartender, and gave his order.

"I'll take a whiskey." He muttered. Mustang ruffled his hair and gave another sigh. Picking up the glass that was now in front of him, he began his slow descent into oblivion.

'That kid...' Mustang shook his head. 'A fool if I've ever met one. Still, I wonder why he gets to me so much.' Mustang's fingers flicked together, creating small sparks.

"You better watch it, or you'll set your drink on fire." Hughes's cheerful voice reverberated in Roy's mind.

'A buzz already?' Mustang thought.

"It's true." He laughed in response to Hughes's comment.

"So, what brings you here?" Hughes asked.

"I think that last time I saw you here, was after the Ishbal war." Hughes's face became serious.

"It's nothing. I've just been having trouble trying to understand a certain shrimp."

Hughes laughed.

"Ed giving you trouble?" He elbowed him in the ribs.

"I guess. He's just a stubborn kid anyways. He'll never amount to anything if he doesn't learn to follow orders." Roy took another sip of his drink.

"That's not true." Hughes said. Roy looked at the table angrily.

"You know, I've never seen you so worked up before." Hughes let the conversation drop. Clearly Mustang would fry him if he kept the topic alive.

"So, Lieutenant, how is the investigations department doing?" Hughes shrugged.

"It's been a slow week." Roy nodded. The two chatted about miniscule things, late into the evening.

Roy looked around the bar. He giggled.

"Hey Hughes, you wanna know what?" The colonel's speech was terrible slurred.

"I think, we should go home, because, its stuff and late…" The colonel laughed again. Hughes nodded awkwardly.

"We're smashed." He smiled broadly and stood up, swaying slightly.

"To home!" Roy stood up as well, tripped and fell over. Smashing his had on a nearby stool, the colonel passed out cold. Hughes crouched next to him.

"That was hilarious!" Hughes said to his friend and laughed hysterically. The bartender walked around the bar, shooing them out.

"You have to bring you're friend home, he can't stay here." The bartender mumbles something else about crazy drunks and left.

"Hear that Roy? We have home to go." Picking up the colonel awkwardly, Hughes meandered out the door.

"You're house is this way right?" Hughes stumbled down the street, going in the opposite direction of the colonel's house. The smashed lieutenant stopped in front of a familiar house.

"Here we are!" He quipped cheerfully. He knocked on the door, and walked in. Stepping through the darkness, he found a room, and a rather lumpy looking bed. Setting Roy down, Hughes whispered a slurred goodnight, and left.


	2. 2The Best Part of Waking Up

Authors Notes: Well, Thanks again Animyth for betaing! XD It means a lot to me! Enjoy !

Just Like the First Time I Saw You Ch. 2

Ed awoke, early the next morning, to find that his front was

surprisingly warm. Noting that his back was freezing, Ed blinked his way out of his unconscious sleep state.

Turning his head, he saw an open window, and his sheets crumpled at his feet. Turning his head more, he came in contact with what his arms were wrapped around. A blue military uniform was all Ed could see.

His arms twitched slightly, as he felt his way around what he was holding. Inching his head up, he found himself facing a head of black, silky hair. Ed inhaled sharply.

Roy Mustang was sleeping in his bed, and what was worse…Ed had his arms wrapped around him! Ed nearly fainted at the feel of Roy's abs beneath his splayed fingers. He smelled of whisky and strangely enough, soap. Ed inhaled again, enjoying the scent.

A sound from outside his door brought Ed crashing back to reality. Al

was making breakfast.

"Brother, are you awake?" Al called softly through the door. Ed

panicked.

"Yea, just give me a sec, ok?" He whispered back.

He froze when he felt the colonel shift beside him. Roy was now facing

him. Ed's arms were free, and he blushed deeply at the sight beside him. Ed

sat up and slowly inched away. 'What in hell is going on!' Ed screamed

mentally.

Roy moaned at the loss of warmth, and curled up on the bed

like a child. Ed looked dumbstruck at the colonel. 'What is he doing here? And in my bed! Augh!' Ed's brain nearly exploded at the amount of questions racing through his head. He stared at the colonel again.

Roy's bangs fell exquisitely over his face, his cheeks red from the alcohol, and his shirt completely wrinkly and undone. Ed's eyes traveled from Roy's sleeping face, to his perfectly chiseled chest, followed by his delectable abs. Ed's eyes stopped, as he turned away, face awash with redness. He scooted off the bed, putting on pants and a shirt.

Completely embarrassed and shaking, Ed opened his door quietly, and

shut it, not wanting Al to peek inside.

"Pancakes ok?" Al asked cheerfully.

"Thanks Al, but how many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to

cook for me." Al shrugged.

"I know, I guess I just like to, even though I can't eat it." Ed's mind

jumped from the kitchen to his bedroom and back again in rapid fire.

"Uh Al, do you remember anybody coming in last night?" Ed picked at his

pancakes.

"Uh, no." Al looked at him. "Why do you ask?" Ed looked at the table.

"Oh, no reason." Ed continued picking at his pancakes.

"Is something wrong brother? You seemed distracted." Al coaxed.

"What, me? Naw! Everything is fine! Honestly, I couldn't be better!" Ed

insisted, smiling haphazardly.

Al sighed. A noise from Ed's room, caused Ed to freeze, pancake midway

to his mouth.

"What was that?" Al asked.

"It was a uh…a cat! Yea, I've seen him outside my room for a few days

now! Just a cat." Ed responded hurriedly. Al was silent. Ed starred around

his brother at the door.

'Please don't wake up; please don't wake up, please

DON"T WAKE UP YET!' Ed's mind raced. Ed shoveled the rest of the

pancakes down hurriedly, and rinsed off the dish.

"I'm going to go read. If you need me, I'll be in my room. Just knock,

ok?"

"Ok brother, but I'm going to buy groceries. We're out of food." Ed

waved and inched through his door, out of sight.

Once inside his room, Ed let out a breath of relief. He looked up to

find Mustang still asleep on his bed. He lay on his back now, one hand

resting on his chest, another at his side.

Ed disobeyed his gut instinct and walked to his bedside. He stared down at the sleeping figure. Mustang actually looked at peace, sleeping there, on Edward's bed. 'Tsk, probably just the whisky.' Ed scoffed. 'Still…I kind of wish he could be this peaceful…everyday.' Ed stared.

"Augh, what am I thinking?' Ed shook his head. Grabbing a chair, he sat

next to his bedside table, a few inches away from the bed.

"I wonder colonel, how did you end up here of all places?" Ed asked,

whispering. Mustang didn't respond. Ed gave a devilish smirk.

Suddenly Mustang's face turned from a look of peacefulness to a look of

extreme torture. His muscles tensed and his eyes squinted hard. Roy's

teeth clenched together, as he clutched at the sheets beside him. Ed looked

at the colonel with a look of sincere concern on his face. are you ok?" Ed reached a hand out trying to break

whatever it was that plagued Roy's mind. Roy convulsed; screaming

loudly. Ed stared down at the colonel, terrified, as he heard the colonel start to mumble.

"Mmm, no…don't do it kid, don't lift up your gun, please I'm begging you. I don't want to…never want to…again." Roy screamed aloud again, thrashing on the bed. Ed jumped forward, unable to bear the sight of the colonel's pained face anymore. He grabbed Roy's hand and shook it.

"Wake up colonel!" Ed attempted, but Roy kept thrashing, continuing his mumblings.

"Oh god I've killed them…how could I have…they were innocent doctors,

I'm a monster. A goddamned monster! They had a baby girl! I took her parents!" Tears began leaking through Roy's eyelids.

"Stop it!" Ed cried out, still unable to break the visions that plagued Mustang in his sleep.

The sentence hit Edward like a ton of bricks. Mustang had killed

doctors, with a baby girl?

"Oh my god." Ed let go of Roy, and fell into the chair.

Eyes blank, he flashed back to the days when he was a kid, remembering

the trip Al and he had taken to Winry's house, finding her crying.

"They're dead, don't you get it! They can't ever come back!"

Ed's eyes widened, as he shook. It was Mustang who had killed them?

Mustang's cries brought Ed back from the past.

"Edward…I'm sorry. I know you must be hurting, but I can't…I can't help you. What would they think? Nina…you can't…she's gone. I'm sorry." Roy stopped convulsing, but was reduced to a dull shaking, tears streaming down his face still. Ed stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Mustang…" Ed's eyes began to water, as he flung himself once again at the colonel.

"Wake up damnit! Wake up! Stop it now! It's not your fault! Please!

WAKE UP ROY!" Ed screamed. Arms wrapped around Roy's neck, Ed sobbed uncontrollably at the sight of the colonel's pained, nightmare ridden face. Ed clutched Roy to his chest, face embedded in Mustang's soft hair.

"It's ok." He choked. Roy's eyes fluttered open, and he tensed as he

became aware of his surroundings.

Ed continued to softly cry into Mustang's hair.

"It's ok, it's ok…" He whispered. Mustang's eyes grew wide. He felt his

wet face, pressed against Ed's heaving chest. 'Where am I?' He thought.

"Edward…what's…where am I?" He said, his voice muffled by Ed's shirt.

Ed froze momentarily, and then pulled himself away, starring down into obsidian orbs that were still wet. Shock overtook Ed's features momentarily, as he stared at the colonel, his honey eyes still awash with tears.

"Co-Colonel." Ed stood up briskly, brushing the tears from his eyes.

"I, uh…" Ed looked frantically at Mustang, trying to drudge up some

explanation.

"You were having a nightmare, you were, ah...talking, screaming even. I

didn't know what to do." Ed stared at the floor.

"I was talking?" Mustang took in the room, the sight of Ed standing

there, face red for some reason.

"What did I say." Ed twitched. "It was nothing, I couldn't make it

out." Ed clenched his fists.

Mustang knew full well what it must have been he had said. He relived

these nightmares each night, knew the words that reverberated in his

memories. He stared now at the sheets, face red, wondering what to do. 'Oh god, he heard it all. I'm a fool. What will he think of me?' Roy mentally chastised himself. Mustang dragged himself from his own agonizing thoughts.

"How did I get here? Last thing I remember is…" Mustang stopped. 'Last

thing I remember is walking out his door, and going drinking with Hughes. Oh god. Hughes, you're a dead man.'

"Not even I'm sure how you ended up here. In my bed no less!" Ed had

meant it as a joke, but instead, the two blushed furiously at each other.

"So, um…are you, hungry? Al made pancakes…" Ed trailed off, unsure of

what to say. He glanced uneasily at the colonel, who now had a smile

plastered on his face, which did not hide the irritation and embarrassment.

"Pancakes would be great."

Ed walked out the door and into the kitchen. He began shuffling around, heating up pancakes, and pouring orange juice. Roy remained sitting upright in Ed's bed, staring at the sheets. He replayed yesterday's events over and over in his mind. The worrying, the fighting, the drinking, waking up here.

It was all too much.

Snippets of his nightmare flashed through his mind. The

kid from the war, the doctors, it hurt so badly. And Ed. On the night he

discovered the truth about Shou Tucker's research, the look in his eyes

as he stood in the alleyway, hands pressed against the bloody stain that

was once Alexander and Nina. Roy tried to hold back tears once again. He

gasped for air around his choking sobs.

"Colonel?" The blond came running back into the room to find Roy

hunched over, hands covering his face, shoulders shaking with his sobs.

"Colonel, its ok, please, stop it." Ed stepped forward, wrapping his

arms around the dark haired man, pulling him close for the second time.

Mustang pulled away and looked up.

"I'm sorry, Edward…I-" Ed's eyes met with his.

"Shhhh." Ed pulled Roy into his arms once more, placing a soft,

reassuring kiss on Roy's forehead. "It's ok."

Ed watched Mustang eat pancakes half heartedly.

"So..." Ed sipped a glass of orange juice. The colonel looked up,

trying to read Ed's eyes. The kid always was an open book.

"What is it shrimp?" 'Anything to break this awkwardness.' Roy thought.

"I'm not a shrimp." Ed retorted, rather sadly. The dark haired man

sighed.

"Listen Ed…er, Fullmetal, I'm sorry about everything." Mustang set his

fork down.

"Don't apologize." Ed stood up hastily, face red.

"We should probably report to Central command." Roy nearly died. He had

forgotten all about work.

"Yes, that'd be a great idea."

Al opened the door, just as Ed was cleaning up.

"I'm back." He spotted Roy, still sitting at the table.

"Oh, good morning colonel Mustang." Al nodded. He waved back.

"Ready to go colonel?" Ed muttered. The taller man stood up, and they

walked out the door.

"I'm going to work Al. See ya!" Edward waved as he walked away.

The two walked mostly in silence, commenting now and then on how the

weather seemed gloomier now.

"More rain." Ed laughed, trying to ease the tension. "Do you not like

the rain Roy?" Mustang blushed at the sound of his name on Ed's lips.

"The rain?" He thought a moment. "It can be peaceful, although I don't

remember a rainy day in which something awful didn't happen." He

paused.

"Oh." Ed looked at the ground, watching his feet kicking up dust and sand.

Small drops were appearing all around, and he felt icy rain collide

with his head.

"See what I mean? We'll be drenched by the time we get to headquarters." Roy sighed. Ed thought a moment.

"Hold on a second, colonel." The blond crouched down, clapping his

hands together. Placing his hands on the ground, light flashed momentarily,

and on the ground lay an umbrella. Picking it up, Ed handed it Mustang.

"Here."

Roy took it, and opened it up, revealing a rather large umbrella. He

smiled at the pattern imprinted upon it, little flames. He stepped closer to

Ed, shielding them both from the freezing rain.


	3. 3The Questionable Content

Just Like the First Time I Saw You Ch. 3

Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter! Dont worry though, we'll be getting to the good stuff soon enough! XD Summer whoo! Now I can write as much as I want, about whatever I want. So expect the stuff you like soon! Thanks to everyone.

Roy and Edward were nevertheless; completely soaked by the time they arrived at central command. Roy shook off the umbrella, storing it carefully inside a plastic bag. "HUGHES!" He bellowed, his voice carried throughout the building. Maes could be seen cringing at his desk several levels up, clutching a picture of his daughter, looking terrified and confused.

Ed took a step back, knowing how the colonel could be when he was worked up. Seconds later, Hughes peeked around the corner to where two were standing, still in the doorway. Roy slipped on his gloves.

"Good afternoon lieutenant colonel Hughes." Roy's voice was pure ice. "Now...er…Roy…you have to listen…we had too many drinks…How was I supposed to know where...?" A loud crack was heard as Maes caught fire instantly. Roy smirked. "Come on Edward…"

They left the smoldering body in the entrance hall, advancing to the colonel's office near the top floor. Roy opened the door, stepping inside his all too familiar office. Ed walked behind him, sitting down on a couch and watching the colonel slump into his chair.

Mustang sighed heavily, folding his hands beneath his chin, adopting his stony facade and soul piercing stare. Ed looked around, pretending to be interested in a potted plant in the corner of the room. His cheeks grew red with the overbearing silence as he realized Roy was still looking at him. "So colonel…" Ed trailed off at the look now on Mustang's face. He was smiling… 'Ed, your blushing face is so pretty.' Mustang giggled in his mind.

Another giant wave of blood rushed to Edward's cheeks at the sight of Colonel Roy Mustang giving him a rare, meaningful smile. "Thank you Edward." He stood up, turning his back to the confused blond. "Uh…sure. Anytime."

'Great…were back to regular old us again, stuck up colonel, and cocky military dog.' Ed sighed, a frown crossing his features. "Fullmetal…" Roy trailed off. 'I'd like to thank you for your support this morning…How hard is that to say?' He chastised himself mentally. "I'd like you to go check on Hughes, tell him to report to me, and then you are free to go." Mustang's features turned melancholy when he heard the door shut behind him. 'Colonel Roy Mustang….you really are a brave man aren't you? Pfft.' The black haired man cursed himself.

The door creaked open a fraction of an inch, as Hughes looked through the crack, trying to gauge whether or not Roy was poised to char him again. Mustang, who had been shuffling absentmindedly through a stack of papers, did not look up. "Come in Hughes." He stated simply. Maes stepped formally into the room, saluting his friend, trying to mask his amusement.

They were silent for a few moments. Unable to control himself, Hughes blurted out what had been on his mind since he had sobered up and realized what he'd done. "How was it?" Roy's eye twitched as he scribbled nonsense on a sheet of paper. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes…" Mustang's fingers just itched to send him up in a blaze for his impudence. A fireball erupted near the lieutenant colonel's face, singing the hair on poor Hughes head. "Gah!" Hughes patted down the burning hairs, and looked stubbornly at Roy. "Touchy touchy. Was it really that bad?" Mustang gave a trademark smirk. "I'm sure I have no idea what your talking about Maes. Fullmetal and I-"

Roy was cut off by he sound of a small explosion. Windows rattled, the floor shook, and Hughes was thrown off his balance. "What the hell was that?" The taisa ran to the window, looking down the street. There was smoke everywhere, but Mustang saw al he needed to see. A slash of red, the glint of metal. Edward had been attacked.


	4. 4 Get Away From Him

Just Like the First Time I Saw You Ch.4

A/N: Gah! You guys have been great! I mean, you reviewers inspire me soo much. ;; Thank you thank you thank you! I couldn't do anything without you guys! So thanks. And now: On with the show! 3 I know its short, but dont worry, next one shall be uber long! "

Roy was cut off by the sound of a small explosion. Windows rattled, the floor shook, and Hughes was thrown off his balance. "What the hell was that?" The taisa ran to the window, looking down the street. There was smoke everywhere, but Mustang saw all he needed to see. A slash of red, the glint of metal. Edward had been attacked.

"Roy?" Hughes's voice was shaky as he found his balance again. He dashed to the window, following Roy's line of vision, looking down the street. Dust floated round the buildings, rubble was still scattering everywhere. A yelp rang out loud and clear from several blocks away. Mustang was frozen to the spot, staring off into the dust and rubble. "Roy? ROY!" Hughes shook his shoulders. "C'mon, lets go!" The colonel blinked and nodded his head at Maes. Making sure his gloves were on tight, and that Hughes was ready, the two took off out the door, and down the crowded hallways.

Hughes watched Roy as they cascaded through the doorway that led outside. "Outta the way!" He snapped impatiently, a hint of fear in his voice. 'Roy...its OK. Don't be afraid for him.' Maes stopped, gripping Roy's arm, holding him back, dragging him to a stop. "What are you doing lieutenant colonel!" Mustang tried to jerk away, straining against the tight grip on his arm. "Roy, are you ready?" "Of course I'm ready! LET GO OF ME!" He was getting angry now. Hughes sighed and released him. The colonel stayed put momentarily, gauging the look on Maes's face before giving chase again, Hughes, right behind him.

"Ed! ED!" Roy ran into the cloud of settling dust. 'Damn damn! Where is he? That foolish kid!' Mustang squinted through the particles, looking for something, anything that would lead him to Edward. A cold, lustful voice was all that greeted him. "Hello colonel. How nice of you to join us." A black haired woman greeted him. She smirked. She stepped closer, pressing herself against Roy. "Hmm. You're very strong aren't you?" Mustang tried to pull away. "Let go of me. Where's FullMetal?" His voice was shaking now. "You needn't worry about him. He'll be well taken care of." Lust trailed a finger down Roy's chest. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Ed shot out of the dust, right hand formed into a metallic blade. He lunged at Lust, aiming for her throat.

She released the colonel, dodging his attack. "Edward!" Roy's relieved voice betrayed the scene before him. He stared at the boy. His jacket was in shreds, there were cuts everywhere, and what seemed to be a very odd puncture wound. "FullMetal are you...?" Roy couldn't speak. Edward slouched over, heaving for breath. "Damn you. Leave us alone!" Edward lunged again at Lust. They both engaged, battling furiously before the colonel's eyes.

A strange laugh came from behind him. It was rather girly, but somehow he new it was no girl that stood behind him. Envy stepped forward, keeping his eyes on the two fighting. He had the most peculiar expression on his face. Like he was bored. Roy tensed his hand preparing to snap his fingers. No way was he going to let this continue. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Envy rolled his head over, staring at Mustang. "Who the hell are you?" Mustang snarled. "Why…I am hell itself." Envy laughed at his own foolish joke.


End file.
